Paper production systems and other types of continuous web systems often include a number of large rotating rolls. For example, sets of counter-rotating rolls can be used in a paper production system to compress a paper sheet being formed. The amount of compression provided by the counter-rotating rolls is often controlled through the use of induction heating devices. The induction heating devices create currents in a roll, which heats the surface of the roll. The heat or lack thereof causes the roll to expand and contract, which controls the amount of compression applied to the paper sheet being formed.